Heartfilia Of The Grandline
by CelestialPirateQueen
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is your average celestial mage. Well. At least until her friends kicked her off the team. Lucy goes on a solo mission, but on that mission she finds a celestial key that will not only change her life but also the life of the people she will meet in the future. What is the truth of her family? Who is the new enemy lurking in the shadows? Read to find out!
1. chapter 1: Fairytail

**Heartifilia Of the Grandline**

Chapter 1 : FAIRY TAIL 

It was just like any other day in the guild. Rowdy, noisy but still full of love and Nakama. But unknown to anyone in the guild. there was a mysterious hooded figure watching them, waiting for the right moment to attack. He was watching them through a visual lacrima.

"it's ready, master"said another man cutting the thoughts of the hooded person. He almost shivered when he saw the look his 'master' wore. He was smirking dangerously and his eyes were giving him a predator aura.

" well, what are we waiting for? Do it immediately. " he said still smirking and returned o look at the lacrima. And the image changed to a blond girl walking. The scared man just nodded and went out of the room .

" so you are the strongest, huh? ... Don't worry. We are coming for you. you are the main dish after all. But we need to finish the weaklings first, don't we?"the man said watching every move the girl made . Smirking, he turned around when he heard someone knocking .

''Master , sorry to disturb you . but are you going to watch them do it ?'' the blue-haired woman who just entered the room asked calmly completely unfazed with the frightening smirk he wore . almost as if she was expecting it .

''I wouldn't miss the first step to take her down ..Let's go'' he said looking at the woman who just bowed and went out of the dark room .

The man began walking slowly towards the door . but before he got out . he turned his head to the still working lacrima and whispered .

* * *

 **AT THE GUILD**

Everyone was enjoying himself as usual. Partying , fighting and of course throwing anything they can get their hands on. But suddenly they felt a change in the air .

Erza ,Natsu and Gray took seats next to each other on a table . They were all having serious faces which scared some of their guilds mates ,while others got suspicious and confused looks.

''we need to talk about Team Natsu '' Erza said looking at each of them seriously . Both of them just nodded having serious looks as well.

''we might be the strongest team in fairytale . But not all of us are strong .''she said putting her hands on the table in a business-like way .

''yeah. Lucy is weak . We protect her all the time at the missions and did you see how she got defeated in th GMG? she needs to train''Gray said staring at both of his team-mate and friends.

''I hate to say this . But I agree with stripper here . Lucy is weak .She always hide behind her spirits .She needs to be stronger if she wants to stay on this team.'' Natsu said .

''what did you just call me 'flame-brain'?''Gray said and started his usual brawl with Natsu until Erza yelled at them.

to say that all th guild were shocked was an understanding. Natsu dragneel .the one who cars about his nakama more than anything . Just said that his 'best friend' is weak and not worthy enough to stay on his team .Not to mention he never calls her by her name. He always calls her by his usual nickname 'Luce' or just calls her a weirdo.

Lucy's team and her second family just insulted her .

All the guild was shell-shocked that none of them could say anything. They just stared at them, disbelief in their eyes.

''back to our conversation . I think we should kick her off he team and get another team-mate ,so she can go on solo-missions and get stronger ...what do you think ?''Erza said which shocked the guild even more if that's even possible .

''i agree with Erza ..if she gets strong enough at some point ,we will ask her to join us again ''Gray said ..and let's just say that all the people who heard him broke .

''OKAY! IT'S DECIDED ..when do we tell her?''Natsu said enthusiastically not caring about the consequences that will happen because of this action .

''WAIT! YOU ARE REALLY KICKING LUSHIE OUT OF THE TEAM?JUST BECAUSE SHE IS WEAKER THAN YOU?! '' Happy yelled after realising that they weren't joking .his eyes were wide and he had tears streaming own his face.

''yeah! then we can really be the strongest! maybe we could ask Lisanna to join so it would be like old times! isn't that great ,happy?!''Natsu asked Happy thinking it was happy tears completely oblivious to the anger and the fright in his voice .

''I am weaker than all of you .so why am I still on the team? or are you going to kick me out ,too? '' Happy said glarng at them.

''why would we do that? you are my cat..I wouldn't kick you out of the team ''Natsu said. Confusion written all over his face and there was a frown present on his face.

''if that is how you treat your nakama then-...Then i quit team N-''Happy began to say but was cut off when he felt someone hug him.

''Don't do it Happy . they are your family. you have been with them much longer than you've been with me .so don't do it ...Not because of me '' Lucy said hugging Happy to her chest . both crying silent tears .

Happy pulled back a little and looked at her with a teary face.

''B-but Lushie . That's not the Natsu I know! Besides I don't want to be on a team without you! you always buy me fish and let me sleep in your bed ! '' Happy told her still crying, however it increased while he was talking .

''it's OK ..I am sure Natsu will buy you a lot of fish to feed you . I am not going to die so stop crying . I will always be your friend no matter how far we are from each other ''she said brushing his tears with her hand and patted him on his head .

''promise?''he asked .knowing very well that she will never break her promises or her contracts .

''of course! now stop crying. ''she said smiling at him and brushing his unstopping tears .

''you are crying ,too ,weirdo ''Happy said looking at her.

''oh,.Fine i will stop if you stop,deal?''she said after touching her cheek to find tears streaming down her face, as well .

Happy just nodded silently ..then dried his eyes which became red and puffy from crying . then glared at Team Natsu who were watching the whole ordeal silently as well as the whole guild .

Lucy then stood up from her crouched position and looked at team Natsu. Her face was finally visible. her eyes now dry ,-a little red but not as Happy's -and smiled . but it was obvious for everyone that it was a fake smile. That she was dying inside . Her sight broke everyone's heart (except Team Natsu )but they still couldn't open their months and say any thing . It also surprised them greatly . Nobody can even force a smile at a situation like this . and what she said next surprised them even more.

'' i heard everything . You don't need to explain a single thing . I understand . I am weak . But thank you for saving me every time I get into trouble ''she said and bowed to them in gratitude then she smiled at them again. This time It wasn't completely fake but one thing for sure.

It was sad ..

She turned around to head to the mission board but was stopped by a punch in the face. and she was surprised to find out that the one who punched her was none other than her best friend .now ex- best friend Natsu Dragneel.

''It is your fault happy wanted to quit the team!'' he yelled at her and punched her again but this time with his flamed fists in her stomach.

The guild was speechless after the first punch . They didn't know what to do . They looked at the rest of team natsu only to find Erza and Gray taking fighting stances and happy just as shocked as them.

After the second punch they felt helpless . They couldn't fight against the strongest team . They don't vn have the courage to sand up to her and say a single word .

All of them wished Laxus ,Gajeel , Mirajane ,Elfman,Lisanna,Levy and the Thunder God tribe were here .but They all went on missions.

Levy went with Gajeel, The Strauss siblings went together ,and Laxus went wit his team ,even Master had a meeting . If anyone of them were here ,they wouldn't have stood there helplessly and actually done something .

They all dropped on the floor crying for their friend that was about to be beaten in front of their eyes .They kept their eyes on the floor not wanting to see anything happen to their dear nakama . But the sound of several bells brought their attention back to the one-sided fight.

Loke, Aquarius, Capricorn, and all the zodiacs, even the ones she didn't own stood infront of lucy..shielding her from her ExTeam.

"What. Do. You. Think. You are. Doing.? " loke growled at them dangerously . All of the zodiacs were glaring at team Natsu . And let's just say if glares could kill they would be dead 150 thousand times .

''she was going to make Happy quit the team ''Natsu growled back at him .They were all staring at each other but the silence broke when Happy fond his courage to speak again .

''SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!. THEY KICKED HER OFF THE TEAM AND CALLED HER WEAK ! I WANTED TO QUIT ON MY OWN AND SHE STOPPED ME !''he yelled looking at loke directly but he didn't cry . he promised Lucy after all .

''They did WHAT?''Aquarius yelled . Her eyes showed disbelief . then she looked at Lucy who was on th floor panting heavily and her hands were on her stomach . Then Team Natsu once more. Then she shook her head after she understood the situation .

''of course. She wouldn't hurt any of her Nakama. Whatever they would do or did . That idiot wouldn't hurt them. If we were late five more minutes you would've died! you should have fought back you idiot !''Aquarius yelled at her but she didn't turn around . She kept her eyes on team Natsu .Glaring and looking at them with disgust .

''d-don't f-f-fight''Lucy muttered still gasping for her breath to be back to normal . She put her hands on the floor and struggled to stand up .

''I am fine ...P-Please don't fight them ''Lucy said to her spirits who were standing in their places glaring angrily except Aries who went to help Lucy stand properly .

''Princess . With all my respect . you are not fine . Especially since half of the spirits here are using almost all your magic . so even if you are not physically injured and you are . you are magically strained ''Capricorn said turning his head slightly but his gaze didn't leave team Natsu ,too.

''Still don't fight them . They are right . I am weak . And before you start to argue . I am going on a solo-mission . so let's just go in peace ''Lucy told her spirits and moved to the mission board with the help of Aries who kept muttering 'I am sorry ' everything Lucy winced while walking .

She chose a mission with a suitable reward and didn't bother to look at it .because she wanted to get out of their as soon as possible .then she walked towards Kinana and showed her the missing with a smile on her face .

''can you tell Mira I took this mission ,please ?''

''A-A-Are you sure you are going to take this alone ,Lucy ? ''Kinana asked ,her voice full of worry ..She was shocked after she saw the mission Lucy picked ..it was a very dangerous mission . even Natsu can't do it by himself .

''yeah . I am sure it will be fine .''Lucy said smiling at her reassuringly.

''okay then. I will make sur to tell Mira ''Kinana said not wanting to argue with her after all what happened about her strength .

''thanks, Kinana!'' she replied happily at least that's how It looked to the people who didn't know her. They all knew she was waiting to get out of there to cry her eyes out . T hey all know she was putting her best happy face to reassure them and act like nothing ever happened so that they wouldn't be sad or think too much about it . So they wouldn't feel guilty about it.

They wanted to stop her . To stop her acting . To stop her from going . To stop her from hiding her real feelings that will break her once they are all out . but none of them made any move . They just watched her go out of the guild .

None of them knew that all what the thought about was true.

Several minutes later .Her spirits disappeared one by one . until Loke was the only one left.

''this is not the fairytail I know. the Fairy tail I knew never abandons their Nakama . and they always protect them and stand up for them. I am ashamed to be a part of this cowardly guild . '' He said looking at them in disgust and hate .then he disappeared into his gate with a flash.

* * *

Lucy ran away from the guild . She just wanted to go back home,and she didn't want anyone to see her in her state or worry about her . it is true they saw through her fake smiles ,she also didn't miss the look of pity and sympathy on their faces . not to mention the guilt they felt . She knew it wasn't their faults . She knew they couldn't do anything but get hurt ,too . And she didn't blame them on anything that happened today.

But there is her team on the other hand . Why would they do something like that?did she do something wrong? Did she hurt them unintentionally? did anything happen? or is it because she is weak?

'maybe I deserve it . I am the weakest in the guild . Even Levy's script magic come in handy Most of the time .

NO! I refuse to give up. I still remember my mother's words when I was a child.'

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I was with my mom in the garden in our mansion . She was sitting near the fountain reading a book I didn't recognise. while I was playing in the garden and getting some flowers for her . It was a sunny day ,but I still felt lonely. I love mom . but i wanted someone my age to play with ._

 _''mom? will I ever have friends?''I asked my mom 'who looked away from her book . she smiled at me kindly . and nodded her head._

 _''of course you will, sweetheart . everyone has friends at some point .'she told me and I brightened up at that 'then I will definitely wait for them ...bs what if ..?'_

 _''Mom ..? what if someone I thought was my friend betrayed me ?'' I asked her slowly looking at my feet frowning,and imagining someone I trust betray me ._

 _at that, mom put a bookmark in her book and close it ..She looked at me with kind eyes and smiled again ._

 _''sweety, real friends never betray each other . they will always protect you and care about you . if someone ever betrayed you then you need to find your real friends and forget about them ...'' she said lifting my head with her hands so I could look at her . I realised I was crying when she brushed a stray tear from my face ._

 _''but remember this,Lucy . never hold grudges on anyone . Or want revenge for yourself . you don't know the reason for their actions . or if they even wanted to do it . And know that revenge will be the start of another revenge. and if it continued the world will live in hate forever'' mom said and I looked at her seriously then nodded my head determinedly._

 _She just chuckled at me and smiled ._

 _''now . How about we get some ice cream, then get inside?''she asked then smiled when she saw my reaction._

 **Flashback End**

'I just need to find real friends then ' Lucy thought the looked at her keys ..they were her real friends ..they stood up to her EX-team ..they always help her ..they are always with her ..because of the she didn't feel as lonely when she was a child ...But a part of what her EX-team said was true .

'I hide behind my spirits .yes, I try to fight with them . But the difference in power is huge . I don't want them to protect me and take all the damage . I need to get stronger . to protect them as well .

but right now I need to sleep I am emotionally exhausted . and need a shower as well'

she entered her bathroom .then stripped out of her clothes and took a shower with her favourite strawberry shampoo..then got out and changed into her pajamas . then fell face first into the bed . then she fell into a deep slumber but not before setting her alarm on 3 o'clock .AM.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this story is actually on wattpad. However, I decided to publish it here as well!.**

 **I will try to update regularly. But no promises...**

 **Please Review and tell me your opinion! :-)**


	2. chapter 2 : Leaving & New Keys p1

Lucy woke up when the alarm was exactly 3 AM. She got dressed and made something to eat then summoned Virgo.

"Are you alright, Hime?, the whole celestial realm is worried about you "said Virgo in her usual monotone voice but lucy could tell she was sincerely worried about her. So she did the first thing that she got in her mind and hugged her spirit.

" Thank you, Virgo.. For always being there for me. And please tell all of them that, too. "said Lucy still hugging her she backed away from her to look at her and smile. Virgo could tell she was really smiling. But she could also see the sadness behind her smile.

" Now. I need to move on sooner or later. So i am gonna do just that- "before Lucy could finish her sentence. She was cut off by someone's voice.

" That's the Lucy I know. Always optimistic and looking forward. I will do anything to help you. All the spirits want to, as well. " said loke as he appeared behind her and his usual flirtarious smile. No, but a friendly, sweet smile. Which made lucy smile even more. And throw her arms around his neck and hug him, as well.

" Thanks, Loke. Also Thank the others for me. And for protecting me back there.. "she said trying to hold her tears as she remembered what happened that morning. But she didn't let any tears fall. She doesn't want to dwell on the past, after all.

"It's OK, princess. It is our job to protect you after all." said Loke as he hugged her back and smiled slightly. But then it turned into a frown when he felt her sadness and tears wanting to fall again.

"No. Loke. It is not your job to protect me. It is 'our' job to protect each other. It is 'our' job to fight together... It is 'my' job to help you. "She said as she pulled back from the hug and looked at him. With determination..

" Fine.. But still you don't need to thank us for anything. Now about the plan you were about to explain to Virgo?. "He said and smiled at her determination.

" Right! So as I was saying. Virgo, I need you to move all my stuff to the celestial realm. "she told them. Which immediately got a frown from both of them.

" why are you moving your stuff, princess?. If it's about that Idiot we could just beat hi-"Loke started to say but before he finished his talk. Lucy cut him off

"First, it is not about him. Second, you CANNOT beat him up. Third, please just hear me out "she said at start she was frowning then it turned to a look of sadness as she finished her sentence. Loke and Virgo just nodded to her when they saw the look on her face.

" I need to train.. I am not strong, enough.. I need to be able to protect you,as much as you protect me.. And for once. Stop being the damsel in distress... I may not be the weakest on Earth but, I am definitely not strong enough "she said looking down at the floor and letting some of her tears fall on the floor.

" Lucy, you are not weak. But we will help you train with whatever we got "he said looking at her.. After he said that Lucy looked up and beamed at both of her spirits. And hugged them once more.. After they pulled back from the hug. Virgo went to start her work and put everything in the celestial realm.

" Loke .. There is one more thing... " She said slightly uncomfortable...

" whatever you want, Lucy " he replied

" I didn't say goodbye to my real friends. And i don't know how much I will be away. And i didn't even tell master I will be going. So... I need you to get some letters for me to the master. Because.. I don't think i can enter the guild right now... "she said frowning and waiting for his response. He seemed to actually think about it.

" sure.. Anything for you. Princess " Loke said smiling widely at his owner.

" but promise you won't beat them up! "Lucy said when she saw the look on his face.. It was like he was thing about 100 different ways to beat them up.

" aww.. But why not?.. They are the reason you are sad. And they made you cry. They deserve a beating in my opinion "he said pouting at her. Because she interrupted his thoughts of how to punish Team Natsu properly.

" Loke. Think about the countless times they saved me in. Besides i don't think they actually meant anything they said. " she said frowning slightly from thinking about how they acted and how they spoke about her. Something just didn't seem right.

" well. Now that you think about it. Yesterday they were fine and laughing like there was no tomorrow . So what happened...?" Loke said as he also had a frown on his face. Something didn't add just sighed and shook her head getting rid of any bad thoughts.

"I don't want to look behind anymore. If something is wrong,i will find out in the future. Now i just can't take chances. If they were fine, it will break me completely. So I need to move on and get stronger. "Lucy said looking down on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and look at loke. Giving him her best puppy-doe eyes..

" Please, Loke... For me? "she said.. Which immediately made Loke cringe. And try to look any where but her eyes. After a while he finally gave in and and sighed..

"... fine..." he said pouting because he won't be able to teach Team Natsu a lesson. And he will have to see them soon.

"Yay! Thanks, Loke " She said as she threw her arms in the air and beamed at him. He just chuckled and forgot everything he was bothered by.

'Her smile is contagious.. The same goes for her sadness,as well. Well, We just have to keep that smile on her face, then' he thought smiling. thinking that tomorrow will be a new start in his owner's life.'She has all the zodiacs.. Maybe we can finally ask her to... '

"what are you smiling about? "She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

" Nothing. Just thinking. So, about your plan. After you finish the mission you have picked. We will go to train, right? "He asked redirecting her attention into another thing. Hoping she would forget her question. And he obviously succeeded.

" Ummm. Yeah. But i haven't thought about all the details yet. Like where I am training. Or how..and i haven't thought about a way to get money, yet.. Hopefully this mission will give me enough for more than a month. But after that I have no idea what I am going to do. "she said frowning.

" well. You can train in a forest outside Magnolia not too far from Oaktown but it is far enough from the dragon slayers. And we are the ones training you so you don't need to worry about that."He said smiling at her which made her cheese up a bit then she deflated after she remembered her Real problem..

"Now about the money. Virgo can take care of your clothes and the food so you won't need much money. But you could always take mission from the local bars. And i can help you with that So you could have money to buy whatever you want " he said looking thoughtful and rubbing his chin..

" I can't possibly ask Virgo for all of that! This is too much! "she said looking at him with wide eyes. And frowning at him.

" Princess, it is her job. And she would gladly do it. You are the best master we have ever had beside Layla so we love to serve you in any way possible. So just let us help. " he said slowly and smiling at her. He knew she would response like that. She loves them too much that she always ask for their help after she tries everything she can. As a last resort.

" Loke. I have told you before! Never call me Master or as your owner! We are friends.. " she said frowning and pouting at him. Which only made him chuckle and shake his head in amusement.

" see. That's why we like to help you, princess "he said smiling widely at her. Which made Lucy realise that he said it on purpose So he could prove his point. She just sighed and nodded her slightly..

" Fine. I will ask her. But if she doesn't want to do anything, she won't! "she exclaimed stubbornly..

" That's all I wanted, princess " he said smirking like he just won a game which was in fact a conversation about the pink-haired maid.

" Thanks, Loke. You can go back now. I will just write the letters,then call you again. "she said and waved at him with a smile before he disappeared in a golden flash of light.

After he disappeared she went to sit on her desk with sad eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled. 'this is the last time I cry sad tears because of you , fairy tail' then she let all the tears she was holding fall..

'well. I can't just sit here and cry. Virgo might wonder what I am doing so silently.. ' she thought then looked at the paper and pens on her desk and shrugged.

' might as well write the letters as I told Loke.. 'she thought then grabbed her favourite pink pen and started write letters to everyone . Gramps, Laxus, Guildarts, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, lilly , team Thunder God Tribe, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Finally Team Natsu and the guild.

She wrote all of their letters,which made her cry even harder and soon started sobbing. If Virgo heard anything, she didn't say anything which Lucy was grateful about.

It was like losing her mother all over again. But it hurts even more since they didn't leave her.

They hurt her, to the point she had to leave them. Just like her father. But at least he didn't hurt her physically. And he tried to earn her forgiveness when she disappeared for 7 years.

While remembering her father. She remembered all the birthday αnd Christmas gifts he sent her. She put them all in a drawer in her desk. There were about 14 gift. One of them waa big so she put it under her desk..

She thought it would be a good time to open them, since she is not coming back here.

She took the first one. It was small and wrapped beautifully in pink with yellow ribbons..

She unwrapped it slowly. Then opened it only to find a beautiful silver key. Lucy looked at it with surprise then started to gawk at it like a child when she recognised it.

It was gate of the chain princess, Andromeda..

She was one of the strong silver keys,that could actually fight. Her key seemed to be circled with chains. But it was still very beautiful.

Lucy simply caressed it with a soft smile. She read about this key in mythologies and legends.. It was said that she was a sacrifice to the sea. To stop A huge monster who was coming to destroy her kingdom.. Fortunately she was saved by her knight pursues. Who she married afterwards. She was a very beautiful princess just like the Queen, her mother. Who loved her very much.

Lucy really wanted to make a contract with her. But she remembered her appearance and all the tears that stung her eyes. She was sure she looked like a mess right now.

She looked at the box once more, to find a note from her father.

She opened it and started reading it..

 ** _Dear Lucy,_**

 ** _I have faith that you are alive._**

 ** _I hope you forgive me for everything I have done, I know I was a bad father. And i know some of my actions cannot be forgiven and I understand that. Just please come back._**

 ** _I got this key from a business deal. And I couldn't sell it,because I knew how much these keys were worthy for your mother and how much she cared about them .and how much you do.._**

 ** _I think this is Andromeda, the chain princess key. Your mother used to tell me about the golden and silver keys all the time, so I can recognise it._**

 ** _Please come back, sweatheart and Happy birthday_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your Dad.. Jude heartifilia_**

Lucy cried again after she read the message. This time not because of Fairy tail but because of her father. She missed his funeral and didn't visit him after she ran away. She started to regret not doing any of this actions. And not being with him when he died.

She rubbed her to try and get rid of the tears. Well, tried. She put the note beside the key, then proceeded to get another present to open it.

The next one was wrapped in red with white ribbons. And it was the same size as the first one. So Lucy guessed was another key. Which made her excited to open it even more.

She unwrapped it hurriedly. After she opened it, she stopped to to look at the shiny silver key in the box.

It was the gate of the shield, scutum...

This key cannot fight, however it can shield or protect anything or anyone from very powerful magic. It could even stop the strongest attack from Laxus.

In this box, she didn't find a letter. No, it was more of a note. She didn't want to cry again but curiosity got the better of her . So she took a deep breath and started to read it.

 ** _I am very sorry, Lucy. Please come back.._**

 ** _I bought this for you so you could always stay safe. So. what happened would never happen again._**

 ** _Merry Christmas, sweety_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your Dad.. Jude heartifilia_**

She closed the box and decided to stop crying or else she will look like a bunny with puffy red eyes in the morning. so she promised herself she wouldn't cry for the rest of the day. And she really wanted to open her gifts so she took the next present and unwrapped it slowly.

It was another silver key

This one was gate of the Eagle, Aquila..

Her key was very beautiful. It looked exactly like an eagle. Lucy smiled at it. And thought of what powers she could have.

Then she searched for the letter inside the box. When she found it, she began to read it immediately.

 ** _Dear, Lucy_**

 ** _I realised that I have never told about your mother. True, you knew her until you were 10. But I have never told you how we met or how we got married. Well. better late than never._**

 ** _Our marriage was that of business but I always loved her. And i always loved you._**

 ** _Her family was a very wealthy one just like mine. She was taught the etiquette, just like you and was raised to be the perfect wife. Of course, she was very talented in her magic. Everyone loved your mother and your mother never hated any one. So when I got to marry her. I was very happy. She was the only one I truly loved through my life._**

 ** _When she died. I should have taken care of you. I should have been there for you. But instead I shut myself off. And refused to talk to you. Only because seeing you reminded me of her. I was wrong. Your disappearance made me feel what I have done._**

 ** _I am very sorry, lucy_**

 ** _And Happy birthday.._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Your Dad, Jude heartifilia._**

Oh how much Lucy wanted to cry right now. But she didn't. She promised she wouldn't. So she just smiled and felt the love her father truly felt for her. He didn't hate her. He was sorry.. That what she really wanted. At least now she knows that he did love her.

Then she opened the next present. Which was wrapped in golden paper and a black ribbon. Which made Lucy confused and curios as all the other presents were wrapped in similar colors except this one.

Inside it was a silver key that almost made Lucy choke on her own saliva. The key was shining in her hand and had jewels in it. But that was not what made Lucy surprised.

It was the fact that it was almost the same as Loke's key..

It was the gate little lion, Leo minor.

Lucy searched for the note hurriedly, She really wanted to know what her father would tell her about this key. When she did find the key in the box. She opened it and started reading..

 ** _Dear, Lucy_**

 ** _I always saw your mother holding a golden key just like this one. So. I couldn't just leave it. I didn't know what key it was until I found it in a book._**

 ** _The little lion, Leo minor._**

 ** _I think this is his younger brother. Now you can reunite them together._**

 ** _Merry Christmas , Lucy_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your Dad, Jude heartifilia.._**

She put the note aside and looked at the key once more. And started to think about Loke's reaction when he sees his little brother,which made her start giggling to herself. Well her father did know her well, if he knew she would be happy if they reunited. And that thought alone made her smile warmly.

Maybe she is like her mother..

Then put the key with the rest of the new keys and looked for the next present. She found a pink present wrapped in white ribbons. She guessed it was a birthday gift from her father. So she unwrapped it slowly. Only to be surprised at the key she saw.

It was gate of the telescope, telescopium.

She found the letter just beside the key and began reading.

 ** _Dear Lucy,_**

 ** _I got this key from a business deal, as well. And I know how much you love the stars, just like your mother. So enjoy. And Happy birthday, sweetheart._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your Dad, Jude Heartifilia._**

She smiled happily. She just had a new key. And she was told by her father that she is like her mother. Which is an honor for Lucy.

She skipped to the next gift, which was wrapped in a beautiful green color with white ribbons.. This box however was slightly larger than the rest of the boxes. Which intrigued Lucy.

And she was surprised when she opened it. It wasn't another key, however it was a beautiful key chain. Big enough to hold 80 key. Lucy's eyes widened and she opened her mouth without noticing.. As she held the key chain and admired it.

She found the letter soon enough and read it.

 ** _Dear, Lucy._**

 ** _I don't know if you a key chain big enough to hold all the keys you have and the ones I gave you. So I got this for you in hopes it will be enough._**

 ** _This key chain is also magical. It doesn't get heavy no matter how many keys you put in it. And it can rearrange itself so that the key you need or think about will be the first key you hold._**

 ** _It also has a charm which can show you the constellation you think about._**

 ** _I hope it will help you when you take missions after you come back._**

 ** _Merry Christmas, Lucy_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your Dad, Jude heartifilia_**

She held the key chain in her hand and smiled when she thought how much it could help in her missions. She closed the box and put everything aside.

Then she moved all her keys to the new key chain. But left the new keys aside. Wanting to make a contract with them first.

She took the next which was wrapped in purple with pink ribbons. She unwrapped it carefully wondering what kind of key there will be . Then she smiled when she saw the shining silver. It had a look of a syring and medicine.

It was gate of the doctor,Arzt.

She scanned her eyes for the sight of any letter and she found it tucked under the key.

And she began reading it.

 ** _Dear, Lucy_**

 ** _As you have probably guessed this is is the gate of the doctor, Arzt._**

 ** _I don't want you to get sick, I know how much your missions are dangerous but I also know that you love adventures. So i can't stop you from doing it. But at least I can make sure you stay safe from danger. So take care, sweetie._**

 ** _Happy birthday, Lucy._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your Dad, Jude heartifilia._**

Lucy finished the letter and looked at her alarm to see the time only to find it

"OH MAVIS! I NEED TO PACK! "she yelled which made the Landlady shout at her. Lucy whispered a small 'sorry' and hurried to pack her stuff.

While packing her stuff she put all the remaining gifts in her hand bag and the letters planning to open them in the train. After she finished packing all her clothes,she checked on Virgo only to find her finished. And by finished she meant that her apartment was completely empty, even her bedroom which she was sitting in. Which made her wonder how did Virgo take her bed without her even noticing.

'she can be like a ninja sometimes' she thought with a smile and sighed.

. And went out of the apartment but not before turning back and whispering with a small smile.

"goodbye.. And thank you for taking care of me. "and with that she left the apartment and went to the landlady who was now awake to tell her that she is not coming back.

Of course, Even if the landlady didn't say that she cares, she had a look of worry on her face when Lucy told her that. And Lucy not the one to lie to her friends, told her the whole thing starting from the talk at the guild to her training. Which made the landlady understand her a bit but she still seemed angry at her Ex-friends. And kept calling them trespassers and morons. And made Lucy sweat drop,but smile nonetheless.

After she finished talking to the landlady. It was about 5:15 so she hurried to the train and booked a ticket to Oshibana Town where her mission took place.

As soon as she have gotten on the train, she thought about all the things that happened to her that morning and her talk with Loke. She wondered what kind of training her spirits will give her. She yawned and decided to get some sleep before the mission then open her presents that her dad gave her.

'Hmmm. I wonder why he never wrote your Father instead of Dad.. He always liked being called father... 'But before she could think about it, she closed her eyes and slumped into deep sleep.

 **A/N : thank you for the reviews guys! I appreciate them ! But please try to say your opinion, k ? Okay !**

 **The names of the keys are the real names of the constellations! Except my oc Arzt which means Doctor in German .**

 **Thank you for reading ! RR**


End file.
